


不可說

by bbhlty



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhlty/pseuds/bbhlty
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	不可說

哥哥身上有股很香的味道

每次靠近我的時候總能聞到

不知道是香味在作祟還是因為靠的近哥哥呼在我皮膚上的熱氣總覺莫名心悸

哥哥叫我名字的聲音

哥哥對我笑的樣子

全都縈繞在我的腦海無法忘懷

哈...真糟糕...本來只是想戲弄他的

沒想到居然這麼純情

邊伯賢看著弟弟紅透的臉有些苦惱

他睜著迷茫的大眼睛看著我

哥？怎麼了？紅潤的嘴唇一張一合

真該死為我腦海裡浮現的畫面

喜歡哥哥是我不能說出口的秘密

直到那天

我去找哥哥練習發聲的技巧時從哥哥半掩蓋的房門聽見低沉的喘息聲

止我止不住內心的誘惑偷偷看了一眼

只一眼，我什至沒聽清他喊的誰的名字

飛也似的拔腿狂奔無視下面腫脹的疼痛腦袋嗡嗡作響

我不停的跑不停的跑不停的跑直到在轉角處撞上一個人才停下來

呀！你.....他沉默異的看著我

鐘仁哥拜託...不要說...我抓住他的衣領

我不知道我現在全身是什麼表情

但肯定...

要我幫你嗎？我抓住衣領的指尖有點泛白

還來不及思考這句話的涵義

就听見背後傳來的聲音和腦袋裡的聲音重合在一起

**泰容**

原來哥哥也和我怀揣著一樣的秘密


End file.
